Raecian
| executive = | headofstate = Rue Tabon | founded = | formation = | location = Oralian sector | capital = Raechia | legislature = The Chambers | judiciary = | military = | milcom = | flagship = | intel = | religion = Pleasure | lang = Federation standard | money = Standard credits, | anthem = | affiliation = | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Raecians are a species from the planet Andres Rae in the Oralian sector. ( ) Physiology To put it in lame man terms the Raecian body was designed for pleasure. The Raecians resemble Greek gods in appearance and even dress in similar clothing. The Raecians have developed a telepathic ability to sense that wants and desires of others. They get pleasure from making other people happy and pleased. This is why Andres Rae is such a hot tourist destination. The Raecians are basically humanoid and have yellow, purple, or red eyes. Their skin tone varies from light to dark. Most Raecians have green, red, brown, blond, or black hair. Green and red being the least common. Along the bottom of their jaw the Raecians have brownish or yellowish spots, similar to that of the Trill. The spots begin right after the chin and proceed to the hair line along the cheeks. From there they go down the side of the neck and trail off on the shoulders. Religion The Raecians are not a religious people, for most of their time is devoted to pleasing others. And through the pleasure of another a Raecian acquires satisfaction with life. Lifestyle Raecians do not marry. The only use for sex amongst themselves is for procreation. Though there are the occasional Raecians who choice to have only one life partner to share sexual pleasures with. This type of bonding is not looked down upon, but it is not promoted either. The Raecian consider sex a form of pleasure that is reserved for their "guests". The single partner couples will not pleasure "guests" so they do not live in the cities, but in small towns that are kind of a suburb of the city. The most pleasing Raecians are paired up by the Raecian Council to mate and create a super pleasuring breed of Raecians. The Raecians disapprove of genetic engineering, but some Raecian scholars calm by pairing up the best of them is a form of genetic engineering, it just so happens it does not require any laboratory work. All in all, Andres Rae is considered the jewel of the Oralian sector. The Raecian cater to all and do not discriminate. However, the Raecians prohibit single sex and races with more than two sexes from attending the beautiful and luxurious Raecian resorts. Despite some of their more controversial beliefs, the Raecians have been accepted into the United Federation of Planets. The one planet to protest the admission of Andres Rae was Risa, and for obvious reasons. Risa does not wish to have competition for being the pleasure planet. ("Almost Paradise") History and politics Raecians aim to please and they always do. And because of this the Raecians have never been required to develop any weaponry. The Raecians call themselves a peaceful people who would never harm another. And so far, in Raecians history, they have never harmed a single soul. That is what they would like you to believe, but the Raecian history has been filled with violence. This was mainly caused by their telepathic abilities. It was not until a thousand years ago that the Raecians were able to control that violent history by breeding it out of their species, which in itself is considered very controversial on Andres Rae by many Raecian scholars. The planet itself is a lush and vivid planet with a wide range of climates, but it tends to have a more tropical touch to it. That was how it always was. Orbiting Andres Rae are climate control station, which have allowed the Raecians to control the climate. Andres Rae is always opened to visitors and they have enjoyed the new stream of humans and other Federation species to come to their planet. The founder of the Ancient Raecian civilization was Alaenor Rae, husband to Mae Diroc, and father of Karnoc Rae. The Ancient Raecian worshiped the sun god, Andresia - hence the modern star of their system is called Andres. Alaenor Rae was the first Chief Guardian of Andresia Raechia. His son, Karnoc Rae took his father’s place. Both were later deified upon their deaths. Mae Diroc, wife of Alaenor Rae, was also deified up her death. Chief Guardian later became known as Chief Minister. Andresia Raechia would eventually be abandoned for Raechia and the creation of separate city-states that battled each other until finally joining and forming the current government based on the one created by Alaenor Rae. Planet was then called Andres Rae, name of their god and founder combined. Some say it was done in honor of their ancestors. The ruins of the ancient city of Andresia Raechia still exist. At the city can be found the step pyramid of Rae, the Arches of Alaenor, Obelisk of Rae, Pillar of Karnoc, and the Temple of Andres. Also, among these ruins, can be found the tomb of the famous leader and his family. All the modern cities are based off of Andresia Raechia, and contain names similar to it. Cities such as Raechia, Andresia, Alaenor, Karnochia, Maechia, and Dirochia. Category: Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species) Category:Federation members